


Deep in the underworld科洛桑下层的夜晚

by withadaimoun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drugged beheavior, Explicit Language, Face-Fucking, First Time, Forced Relationship, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Lube, No Romance, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Outdoor Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Abuse, Spanking, Tentacle Rape, Video Cameras, porn with a little plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: 对于未成年学徒来说，夜间的下层世界显然是不安全的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FUCK_Anakin_please](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUCK_Anakin_please/gifts).



> 抹布安，以及一点a单箭头o的o&a
> 
> 很雷的直男爽文，重度ooc

*  
Anakin知道在Coruscant未成年是禁止被售卖酒精的。

但这不妨碍他趁Obi-wan不在的时候跑去给自己买一杯尝尝。他的师父跟其他大师去议会有事，至少要明天才能回来。Anakin只在床上躺了一会，便冒出了去下层世界喝酒的念头。

圣殿的生活到底无聊了些，把这种枯燥的生活强加给青春期的孩子们，就难免会激起年轻学徒叛逆的念头。Anakin说不清见过多少次同龄学徒们趁着夜色先溜回圣殿，再溜进房间了。

溜出去喝酒这种小打小闹的叛逆，师父们通常睁一只眼闭一只眼，并没有人会受到说教和惩罚。

可他的师父是Obi-wan。

Anakin赌气地喝了一口面前那杯闪着蓝色荧光的液体，略辣的口感引得他皱了一下眉头。环顾四周，Anakin略有些烦躁地回避着周围顾客过于意图明显的打量。他只是想来尝一口Obi-wan最常点的酒，可不想惹上什么麻烦。

他没少跟Obi-wan光顾过酒吧——这通常是出于打探消息和完成任务的目的。而且，只有Obi-wan能点酒，他从来就只有口干舌燥地盘问酒保的份儿。

他当然要求过Obi-wan买一杯给他。

“你还没成年，Anakin。”他记得当时的Obi-wan是这么说的。“在地下世界的酒吧喝醉了是不安全的。”

他也记得当时的自己侧过身去翻了个白眼。塔图因随便哪个集市都比地下世界的酒吧危险多了，他可是毫发无伤地在那颗沙漠行星上长到了9岁。

他古板的师父或许是看到了他的白眼，或许是感受到了从师徒链接那端传来的不满，总归是妥协地安慰了他一句，“等你成年的时候如果还想试试——”

他们关于饮酒年龄的对话还没能结束，从某个小隔间传出的爆炸声就印证了Obi-wan认定酒吧不够安全的说辞大抵是有合理性的。绝地师徒交换了一个眼神，动作一致地抽出腰间的光剑，逆着人流涌出的方向挤了过去。

而眼下，他没有任务，Obi-wan不在，他想喝多少就喝多少，明天还不用早起训练。

不过周围客人的眼神看起来的确不太安全。Anakin谢绝了不知道第几杯别人送来的酒，酒保再一次把杯子撤走时咕哝了一长串他听不懂的异星语言。

尽管第一次自己出来喝酒的经历有些平淡无奇，可毕竟是第一次。Anakin在把杯底的蓝色酒液一饮而尽之后舔了舔嘴唇，一点隐秘的雀跃在他心底像火苗一样跳动个不停。他没想过Obi-wan会喜欢这种看起来花里胡哨喝起来却呛人的饮料，可到底是想体验一下成年人才有的特权，于是他才会把那杯蓝幽幽的难喝饮料喝了个干净。

第一次喝酒，还没分寸地点了有点烈的，他多少有点微醺的眩晕感。那种感觉并不讨厌，反而带着一点令人放松的飘忽感。

Anakin敲敲吧台的玻璃，“再来杯一样的。”

“你不应该再喝了。”新一杯蓝色的酒端上来的时候Anakin才发现自己旁边坐了个绿色皮肤的异星人。Anakin没回答，同时露出点生气的表情，寄希望于对方能识相地离开。但那家伙显然是打算死缠烂打，他看着对方的手指搭上了自己的杯子，甚至得寸进尺地摩擦了几下。

“用不着你来告诉我应该喝几杯。”Anakin把他的杯子从那只看起来就让人不太舒服的手里拿走，“现在，趁我还没——”他突然改变了主意，并起食指和中指在对方面前晃了晃，“你不想打扰我喝酒，你想回家反省自己的一生。”

那个讨人厌的家伙如期离开了，Anakin呷了一口酒，现在他有点享受这个夜晚了。

他知道周围有几个人在看他。绝地控心术，在共和国的首都不算新鲜。可深夜时分出现在下层世界的绝地还是有些引人注目。

或许不该这么招摇的，Obi-wan在的话大概又要埋怨他了。他周围的空气就是从刚才那一刻起变得不平静起来了，原力嗡鸣着冲他发出危险的警告，就像之前无数次他跟Obi-wan一起执行任务时遇到的那样。  
他该走了。

Anakin把那杯酒一口气灌进喉咙里，因为火辣的口感再次皱起了眉头。这个夜晚看来得提前结束了。他快成年了，用不了多久就能合法地在Coruscant上层的正经酒吧买酒喝了，也不用再跑到这种看起来就危机四伏的下层世界小酒馆来体验什么未成年学徒的违禁经历。

掀起自己的袍子，Anakin摸了摸挂在腰带上的光剑，在越发刺耳的嗡鸣声中勉强安下了心。他能感受到师徒链接的另一端传来平稳的讯息，如果他遇到麻烦对方肯定会赶过来帮他的。

但愿今天晚上用不上他的光剑。

Anakin刚冒出这个想法就晕晕沉沉地倒了下去。


	2. Chapter 2

*

原力抑制器并没那么难搞到，更何况这里是遍布黑市的科洛桑下层。

所以当他迷迷糊糊地醒过来的时候，做工粗糙的器械正卡得他颈部的皮肤隐隐作痛。

Anakin小幅度地挣扎了一下，拜那杯不知道加了什么料的酒所赐，他现在浑身都提不起一点力气。他的意识不很清醒，可即使是这样，他也能从下身某个位置难以言喻的的酸胀和淫靡的水声判断出自己现在正身陷于怎样的境况。

更糟的是，原力，从来没有拒绝过他的原力，现在消失得无影无踪。

“放开我……”他哑着嗓子开口，扭动着身体企图找回一点控制权，但这不幸以失败告终，他除了被紧按在粗粝的墙上外什么也没得到。

“所以你醒了？”压在他身上的男人捏住了他的下巴，随着一次更用力的挺身，Anakin发出了一声称得上是尖叫的呻吟，随即又在之后的撞击里按捺不住地呜咽出声。

他不停地向后缩着以躲避对方抚摸他脸颊的手指。可身后的墙壁让他无处可逃，在对方开始用手指蹂躏起他的嘴唇时Anakin反抗着咬了一口，“……我说过了放开我！”

这为他赢来了毫不留情的一巴掌。

在屁股挨了那一下之后Anakin就闭紧了嘴，可被激怒了的男人还是掐紧了他的大腿猛地加快了抽送的频率，“你可没资格跟我提要求，小骚货。”穿着赏金猎人装扮的男人嘶嘶地凑近他的脖子，在觉察到Anakin的瑟缩之后满意地把手指插入男孩的口腔翻搅着，“醒了更好，我们都希望听到你在被上的时候叫得大声点。哼哼唧唧可没什么意思。”

“他醒得够快的。”另一个赏金猎人凑了过来，“我们还没轮上一遍呢。”

一只冰凉且滑腻的手摸上了他的大腿，Anakin咬紧了嘴唇才努力把惊叫和呻吟都咽了回去。那只手的主人大概属于哪个海洋种族，那几根揉捏着他阴茎的手指指腹上甚至带着凸起的吸盘，水生物种粘液的触感让他难耐地扭动起来。

“毕竟是绝地嘛。”正在操着他的人类男人用力地挺动了几下，几次刻意剐蹭过敏感点的抽插让Anakin绷直了脖子喘个不停，而这场粗暴性事的主导者只是毫不在意地在跟同伴聊着天，“说起来他可是我玩的第一个绝地，”那只带着手套的手指再次掐住了他的下颌，“是每个人都像你一样这么婊子吗？还是只有你这样？”得到Anakin愤怒的瞪视之后人类赏金猎人一脸餍足地舔了下嘴角，“你真该看看刚才做扩张的时候你下面那张嘴流了多少水。”

“我们全录下来了，他现在就可以看看自己是怎么被捅开的。”

一个全息记录仪被举到了他面前，蓝色的影像如实地回放着这群混蛋是怎么对待他的。Anakin看到自己被几个人抵在墙上，连反抗都没有一下就被扯开了衣服。几个赏金猎人背对着镜头拉开他的腿，随便把润滑挤在手指上就径直捅了进去。

他们甚至都没费心去旅馆找间客房，只是把Anakin拖到了酒馆后的小巷子就迫不及待地开始了动作。Anakin看得出他们的扩张大概草率得很，摄入药物所带来的昏迷没有影响身体对痛觉的感知，在第一个人挺身进入的时候他在全息影像里的身影轻微地抽搐着，发出了一点混合着啜泣的呻吟。

大概是Anakin痛苦的神情引起了围观者的施暴欲，更多暂时享受不到的观众也逐渐聚拢过去，轮流在他的身体上留下痕迹，只一会的工夫全息影像中他裸露在外的皮肤上就沾满了乱七八糟的各种液体。

Anakin闭紧了眼睛。

他没想过偶然的一次独自外出会变成这样，同样没想过这群无耻的参与者会强迫他看毫无知觉的自己遭受侵犯的全过程。压在他身上的男人仍在不知疲倦地干着他的后穴，已经熟悉了他敏感点的赏金猎人大概是想逼迫他高潮，这会正用力顶弄着那个饱受折磨的腺体。

更让他觉得羞耻的是他下身的器官逐渐有了抬头的趋势。

人类赏金猎人也发现了他的变化，“你吸得可真紧，我以为你早就被之前那么多人喂饱了？”男人肆无忌惮地在他的颈侧舔了一口，“是求着我射给你吗？”

他呜咽着不想出声，可他濒临高潮的身体在听到对方的侮辱之后诚实地绞紧了嵌在自己体内那根阴茎，这再次逼出了男人的一连串脏话。

Anakin难耐地扭动着身体，他不愿承认自己在这种场合下偏偏被操得有了反应，更不愿乞求对方能赶紧让他达到高潮，只好稍微变换着角度让自己能好受上那么一点。

他的理智大概快要被羞于启齿的欲望烧得一点也不剩了，Anakin只觉得难以抵达的高潮像一片空洞，灼烧着他脆弱且敏感的神经，而这一切需要些更激烈的才能填补。

“求你……”他想求男人早点放过他，可尊严还是让他的后半句话怎么也说不出口。他在断断续续的抽插中连话也说不完整，更何况他的声音并不比抽泣声更大。

隔着眼底涌出的生理性泪水他隐约看到男人得意的神色，滚烫的性器毫不留情地碾过他的腺体，Anakin终于按捺不住在迟来的高潮里尖叫着射了出来。

“你玩够了没有？”四周围着的其他人多半是被他黏腻的嗓音引了过来，几个没轮上的赏金猎人忿忿不平地催促着刚射在Anakin体内的那个人类。

很快他被交给了另一个生物。Anakin酸软无力的双腿再一次被迫分开，摆出适合交合的姿势。

“求你们别……”他勉强挣扎着，但压根没人理会他的抗议。在药效和高潮带来的模糊眩晕中Anakin意识到还有其他人凑了过来，窸窣的布料摩擦声响了起来，没等他来得及反对，一根类似触手的粗壮阴茎就操进了他的嘴。

那群恬不知耻的施暴者们彼此对视了一眼，从嗓子里挤出几声不怀好意的笑声，“这个婊子在求我们呢。”

手腕被举过头顶，用他的内袍腰带随便捆了起来，这种姿势使得Anakin丝毫没有反抗的力气，面前的全息影像里他也已经被摆出了新的屈辱姿势。几根触手轮流挤进他的后穴还没进出几次，他就受到刺激一般颤抖起来。

与全息影像里相比，现在的他可远没那么好受。Anakin倒是希望自己能晕过去。

高潮过后的内壁格外敏感，新操进来的那根阴茎不知道是属于什么种族的，在抽插了几下之后成了结，即使根本没办法深入，仍旧在他的体内横冲直撞。

Anakin无意识地挣扎着，他真的承受不了更多了，可忤逆对方显然不会有什么好下场。挨了好几次打的男孩根本不敢推拒，只能哆嗦着被对方掐住腰肢，感受着精液被一股脑全部灌进自己的肚子。

与此同时赏金猎人们也没打算浪费他的嘴，直到Anakin在被几根阴茎轮流射进喉咙之后忍不住呛咳出声才被勉强放过，污浊的液体几乎挂满了他漂亮的脸，但几根形状怪异的阴茎还在继续磨蹭着他的脸颊。

“我听说有的学徒会跟自己的师父搞在一起，”一个连标准语都说不清楚的虫族用沾满粘液的性器官磨蹭着他湿得一塌糊涂的小洞，“你师父会操你吗？”

Anakin咬紧了嘴唇。他不想在这种时候被迫想起Obi-wan，更不想听这个称呼就这么被对方带着侮辱意味地说出口，“还是说你会喊着他的名字插自己的后面？”

他体内不知道是什么物种的精液混杂在一起，在虫族生物那根黏糊糊的性器缓缓挤进去的时候沿着他的大腿流了下来，腥臭的液体把他的股间弄得一片狼藉。

几轮高潮后Anakin已经累得连眼皮也抬不起来，只能任由不同种族的雄性生物轮番压着进入。松软红肿的后穴早就含不住先前射进去的东西了，随着最后一个人抽插的动作粘稠的液体被一股股地挤了出来。

“我想让他的光剑也派上用场。”没等他开口求饶，一根冰凉的金属柱状物就捅进了他已经被操得有些合不拢的后穴。

可即使如此，光剑剑柄的插入对他来说也有些太过了。更何况被插入自己的武器所带来的羞辱意义显然是个更大的折磨。Anakin忍不住发出一声呜咽。

“好好含着等你师父来找你吧，”为首的人类赏金猎人把Anakin沾满了精液和尘土的外袍仁慈地盖在了他身上，“要是你还没被其他人捡走的话。”

Anakin在意识到对方没给他取下原力抑制器就打算离开的时候整个人僵住了。如果他继续戴着抑制器，Obi-wan就找不到他，而他现在浑身酸软地被绑成这样丢在酒馆后门，俨然一副等着被捡走的标准受害者模样。一辈子只能戴着抑制项圈呆在Coruscant下层、更可能的未来是不停辗转于各个买家的手里。

他还想回到圣殿去，他不能就这么——

他的心被对未来的可怕设想撕扯着，恐惧使他挣扎着拖动疲惫的躯体勉强移动了一下。原本已经准备离开的赏金猎人听到响动又警惕地折了回来，但并没有看到年轻绝地进行可能的反击，遍体鳞伤的男孩只是狼狈而窘迫地用手肘挪动着自己，直到在他脚边伏下身体，又抬起那张脏兮兮的脸低声乞求他把原力抑制器摘掉。

赏金猎人觉得新鲜，用靴子尖抬起绝地的下巴，“那你要怎么报答别人的帮助呢？”

 

男孩主动的讨好姿态让他吃惊。赏金猎人低头看着埋在自己双腿间的脑袋，满意地抓紧那头金发以便自己进得更深。

在此之前他可没想过男孩这么会舔。Anakin努力跪坐起来，把脸颊贴在他的大腿上以保持平衡，再小心翼翼地把那根弹在他脸上的肉茎尽可能含进嘴里。赏金猎人看着Anakin湿润的嘴唇和烧红的眼角，几乎要当即射在男孩的嘴里。

可怜的年轻男孩尚不清楚自己的美丽也是一种罪过，只是在被捅得狠了的时候才会露出点束手无措和快哭出来的表情。他压在对方脑后的手指逐渐收紧，暗示男孩进行下一步，而得到了提示的后者惶恐地开始了吞咽——那当然不会好受，可眼泪总能激起人的施虐欲。

在呜咽的抽泣声里他拽着男孩的金发操进更深的地方，刺激到喉咙口导致的生理性收缩使得柔软高热的口腔不停地挤压着他的阴茎。男人满意地看着Anakin在他越来越凶狠的动作下终于站立不稳趴在了他的身上，对方鼻尖磨蹭着胯部皮肤的感觉简直棒透了。

Anakin极力维持着乖顺的姿态任由对方操着自己的嘴，承受着男人的粗暴动作和时不时的难听辱骂。他被拽紧的头发有点痛，眼睛也因为呼吸不畅的窒息感生理性眼泪流个不停。

但为了能被摘掉原力抑制器这一切都是可以忍耐的。

他在听到男人逐渐粗重的喘息声后讨好地收紧了口腔，寄希望于这场折磨能快点结束。他猜对方多半会想射在自己嘴里，所以当男人做出向后撤出的动作时Anakin在心底长舒了一口气。

可还没等到他直起身做出点什么感激的举动，就被对方浓稠的精液淋了一脸。

他以为这场补偿性的性事大概就此结束了，没来得及擦干净脸颊就握着那个冰凉的器械打算凑过去求对方给他解开。没想到却被男人就着他的动作扯住了项圈拽了过去，那根半软的阴茎摩擦着他由于过度使用而湿润红肿的嘴唇。

“舔干净。”

他只好机械地重复着刚刚舔舐的动作，在心底被屈辱淹没的同时又要时刻提防自己再次挑起了男人的情欲。好在赏金猎人没理会他，只是边穿好裤子边咂嘴舔唇，离开的时候不忘如约扔给他一把钥匙。

他从来没觉得拥抱原力的感觉有这么温暖过。


	3. Chapter 3

*

“Anakin!”

有人在喊他的名字，音调起伏间的语气比起早先他听惯了的滑腻腔调更像是焦急。随后一只手抚上他的脸颊，轻轻地擦拭着已经干了的污渍和泪痕。

Anakin被对方的动作惊醒，来不及看清搂着他的男人到底是谁，他已经开始下意识地挣扎着想要推开那个怀抱。

一晚上的折磨和仍未褪尽的药效让他的反抗显得虚弱无力。Anakin索性闭紧了眼睛，他不想再——

对面的人叹了口气。他身上披着的袍子角被温柔地掖了掖，熟悉的声音在他耳边响了起来，“我已经叫了巡逻飞船，过不了一会我们就可以回圣殿了。”

是Obi-wan的声音。

他抬起头，盯着眼前那张脸愣怔了一秒，在对视过一刻后年轻学徒垂下了眼睛。

滚烫的液体争先恐后地涌出眼眶，刚被Obi-wan擦干净的脸颊现在又被他自己的眼泪给搞得一塌糊涂了。

“我……”Anakin嗫嚅着，他的眼泪更止不住了，他不知道要怎么跟自己的师父解释这一切，也不知道在发生了这一切之后对方是否还愿意带自己回去。沾满精液的袍子裹着伤痕累累的身体，屁股里还插着自己的光剑……他大概是绝地史上最屈辱的一个了。他觉得自己像是件被随意丢弃在路边的垃圾，根本没有脸面再回到绝地武士团里去。这一刻他甚至说不清自己是否想被Obi-wan找到。

不要问发生了什么。求你不要问。

Anakin小幅度地抽噎起来，“抱歉，师父，我……”

“嘘……不用道歉，”熟悉的手掌捧住了他的脸，Obi-wan用拇指替他擦去了不住滑落的泪水，“现在我们随时可以离开这里，没事了。”

年长的男人轻拍着他的后背，师徒链接的另一端向他传递来温暖的抚慰，“我应该早点找到你的。”

他从未这样渴求过一个拥抱，他想把鼻尖埋在年长者的肩膀上闻到安心的味道。Anakin犹豫着伸出手，但没等碰到Obi-wan的衣角就缩了回去。

他不想弄脏Obi-wan的衣服。他身上很脏，脸颊上也很脏。而且他根本不知道对方还愿不愿意碰他。一个肮脏的、被别人肆意玩弄过的——

Obi-wan抱住了他。

“别这么想。”熟悉的味道，熟悉的袍子质感。他现在得到那个鲜少拥有以至于梦寐以求的拥抱了。Obi-wan的手指插进他乱糟糟的头发轻轻抚摸着，“你不是的。”

他的眼泪洇湿了对方肩头的布料，留下了一小片深色的水渍。

“你会永远陪着我吗？”Anakin问，“我不想再一个人被留在那种地方了 。”

或许他明天会因为说出这些直白的询问而后悔，但现在年轻学徒已经顾不上那么多了。他急切地需要一个允诺，像是得到之后就永远也不会再有这种孤单无助地失却希望的经历了。

他的师父只是把他搂得更紧了些。

Anakin隐约看到对方米白色的绉纱内袍上沾了些污渍。

他还是把Obi-wan的袍子弄脏了。

Anakin缩了缩身子，让自己更紧地贴进Obi-wan的怀抱。他胸口的伤口因此而隐隐作痛。

沉默之后他终于等来了Obi-wan的回应。“睡吧，”他被抱了起来，“我们一起回去。”

在Obi-wan身后，巡逻飞船已经停在了不远处的街角。Anakin看着天空的方向，没有星星，也没有阳光。地下世界距离天空太远了，永远光线不足的街道要靠着昏暗破旧的路灯和配色俗气的霓虹灯牌才能勉强被照亮。漆黑阴暗的街区不知道隐藏了多少不得见天日的脏污。

即使年长男人抱着他起身的动作让他全身上下没有一处不在疼，Anakin还是在对方的怀里露出了个笑容。他把脸埋在熟悉的肩头，闻着Obi-wan袍子的味道闭上了眼睛。

Obi-wan到底还是找到他了。

**Author's Note:**

> 再有后续可能是回圣殿之后的a的ptsd/comfort故事吧）  
> 但是爽文还有后续有点莫名其妙，所以估计没了）
> 
> *写给某热心朋友的互帮互助粮  
> *反正 就 谢谢观赏orz雷到的话不好意思（repo是不好意思求了！


End file.
